


Stucky by Woods on a Snowy Evening (With Apologies to Robert Frost)

by Carelica, Nejinee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Softness, comfort for murdermuffin Bucky, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/pseuds/Carelica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: Where does Bucky go from here?





	Stucky by Woods on a Snowy Evening (With Apologies to Robert Frost)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something we both worked on together. Daphneblithe wrote the poetry, and Nejinee did the art. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nejinee** : This was such a fun project to work on. If you can believe it, Daph and I planned this months ago and it just took me forever to get my ass in gear. :D  
> We hope you enjoyed! Whoever says fandom can't work on better fluff and angst, then they don't know Cap fandom. :) We love love.
> 
> You can find us both on Twitter: [Daphneblithe](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe), [Nejinee](https://twitter.com/nejineeee)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Daphneblithe** : OMG didn’t Nej knock this out of the PARK?! 
> 
> The poem above blends Western and Japanese form, mostly blending haiku syllable form with tercet stanzas and (para)rhyme. The original poem is Robert Frost’s ”Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening,” published in 1923. Steve and Bucky could easily have known it. 
> 
> If you liked reading this, you might like this? — [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495), Stucky eerie romance, angst with a happy ending, historically accurate psychiatry, melancholy, devotion, wildly romantic tenderness  
> 58k, explicit, illustrated.
> 
> <3 <3 Sleep well guys! You deserve all rest and warmth!


End file.
